When Brothers Are Needed
by CourtyPie
Summary: Growing up, Percy has always despised Fred and George; for being so cruel to him, for making him feel like an outcast child when they were younger, but when he suddenly wants to 'check out' he'll find the siblings that hurt him the most will save him.


**Title: **When Brothers Are Needed

**Rating: K – T **(ratings may change in the future if necessary; prewarning will be given ahead of time.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters recognised; but I do own the mind that decided to write this. So, no sueing? Please?

**Summary: **Growing up, Percy has always despised Fred and George for being so close; for being so cruel to him, for making him feel like an outcast child when they were younger, but when he suddenly wants to 'check out' he'll find the siblings that hurt him the most will be the ones to save him.

**Author's Notes: **This will most likely be OOC, as I suck at being IC. No flames, please. Reviews would be awesome, too!

**Chapter One: **Nearly Forgotten But Not Quite (Percy's Childhood Pt. 1)

'Twas midnight in the house of the Weasley family. As it was the holidays and none of the elder children deigned to spend it at Hogwarts, Molly had allowed them to stay up past their usual bedtime. Fred and George, nine years of age, were downstairs playing Exploding Snap with the two eldest Bill and Charlie. Ron was already asleep in his bed (as per usual), Molly was sitting with the four boys watching their game and Arthur was attempting to hold Ginny's interest with some sort of muggle invention. To any outsider, it would seem the entire family was content with the current lifestyle they maintained.

And the Weasleys were for the most part; for being such a large family, and at times they'd fight horribly, they were quite close with each other. Except for one child. Percy Ignatius Weasley. The third eldest of the children, he was the black sheep of the family. He didn't stand out amongst his brothers and sister, but didn't quite fit in with them either. Percy was not the prankster (that role went to the twins), nor the over achiever (Bill scored this award), nor the carefree happy go lucky child (*cough* Charlie *cough*), and most certainly not a girl ('twas Ginny who was the only daughter). At ten years of age, the boy had to struggle just to feel accepted by his siblings. Ginny was too young to understand as was Ron; Fred and George were constantly making fun of his glasses amongst other things, while Bill and Charlie were more often than not too busy to include him in some of their activities.

These were the reasons Percy barely came out of his tiny room nowadays; he'd given up on even attempting to participate in whatever usually went on downstairs. He felt lonely, and couldn't talk to his parents about it as they were too oblivious to his unhappiness. Percy didn't want to feel like a burden to them, especially Molly. So he kept to his room as much as he could, preferring to avoid having to face whatever prank the twins were willing to pull on their miserable brother. Though even his own sanctuary couldn't keep him safe from Fred and George at times.

Tonight, at precisely midnight, was his birthday. His eleventh birthday. T he day he'd be getting his Hogwarts letter. The boy was excited, no doubt about that. But at the moment, he was waiting by his open bedroom door. Waiting, for one of his parents or siblings to come up and wish him a happy birthday (even if it _was _Fred or George, even if their birthday wishes came with a prank or a few choice words). Just this once Percy hoped he'd be lucky. His last two birthdays had been forgotten, and he'd never mentioned anything about it to anyone. He'd kept his head down and took it; the loneliness and hurt inside him growing more. He was only a child; he wasn't supposed to know anything about those two emotions so early in his life.

Percy listened carefully to the noise downstairs, hoping to catch any mention or word of something about his birthday. Straining to hear if Molly would suddenly cry out and realize aloud it was her third eldest son's birthday; or if Arthur was talking to Ginny about giving Percy a muggle invention for his birthday to please him, or even if Fred and George were planning some nasty birthday prank. His ears strained and strained, but all he heard was the sound of Exploding Snap cards and the occasional laughter from Bill or Charlie. Perce took a deep breath, reminding himself it was still night and they had all day to wish him a happy birthday. Sighing, he went to turn away and climb into his small bed when he'd noticed Ron standing nearby quietly. Holding some sort of terribly wrapped gift.

And a small bit of optimism returned to Percy's little heart. He turned back to his little brother, struggling to hold back the tears that were forming at this small gesture of Ron's.

"Happy birthday, Pershy. I made you this." Ronald spoke rather shyly; and Percy couldn't help but smile at the way the seven year old still couldn't pronounce his name properly. It made this moment all the more heart warming.

"Thank you, Ronnie." Perce took off his glasses, swiping at his eyes fiercely as Ron plodded further into his room to give him the present. Taking the red and gold wrapped item, the older Weasley sat down on his bed and slowly unwrapped it. Inside the box were a few Chocolate Frogs, still firmly attached to their cards and just recently bought by the looks of it. Also included was a miniature figurine of the world's greatest Quidditch player with his broom; something Percy had recalled Ron begging Arthur to buy just a few days earlier. The tears swelled up in his eyes again, and setting the box down he pulled his little brother into a tight hug. Half sobbing another thank you to the bewildered seven year old, who then hugged back just as tightly. This was a gesture Percy would never forget, even if the rest of the family didn't bother about his birthday for the day ahead. What Ron had done, was important and precious to him.

It helped Percy to think that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't so alone in the family after all.


End file.
